Ma seconde tombe
by YayaSamuko
Summary: Elle s'est enfin réveillée après deux ans dans le coma. [Mention de NozoEli, NicoMaki, KotoUmi et RinPana]


**Ma seconde tombe**

 **Rating : T**

 **Elle s'est enfin réveillée après deux ans dans le coma. [Mention de NozoEli, NicoMaki, KotoUmi et RinPana]**

[-x-x-x-]

Une paire d'orbe bleu enfantin s'ouvrit doucement et commença à analyser les environs. Le propriétaire du corps encore faible et toujours à moitié endormi étais allongé sur un lit métallique, son corps couvert d'un drap blanc.

La jeune fille poussa légèrement son dos afin de s'assoir. Elle eu besoin de brief moment d'ajustage afin de regagner son équilibre.

Après avoir été sure de sa stabilité, la jeune fille aux cheveux roux-orangé analysa les environs une seconde fois. Elle était dans une chambre de taille moyenne, colorié en blanc. La chambre était plutôt vide hormis le lit au milieu, un moniteur et sérum placé à la droite de la jeune fille et une chaise pliable à l'autre bout de la chambre.

Le vent commença à souffler doucement de la fenêtre ne s'ouvrant que de 20 cm. Il y avait une porta à l'autre bout de la chambre et deux fenêtres près du lit.

« Mais où sui-je ? »

La jeune fille essaya de bouger sa main et vu quelque chose ressemblant à un bracelet en vinyle attaché à son poigné gauche.

« Kousaka Honoka… _La jeune fille lu,_ C'est vrai… C'est mon nom… »

Honoka vu une petite télécommande sur le côté du lit et ne pu s'empêcher d'appuyer sur le seul bouton du petit appareil. Elle n'eu pas à attendre longtemps car une jeune femme vêtue d'une blouse blanche entra dans la chambre à peine 5 minutes plus tard.

« - Honoka ! _La jeune femme familière aux cheveux rouge souri._ Tu t'es enfin réveillé. Nous étions toutes mortes d'inquiétude.

\- Maki-chan… _la jeune femme aux yeux bleu souri à son tour._ Mais que s'est-il passé ? Ou somme nos ? Et combien de temps j'ai dormi ? _Honoka essaya de descendre du lit, mais Maki l'arrêta à temps._

\- Tu ne devrais pas encore bouger autant ! _La jeune infirmière recouvra son amie avec un autre drap._ Ta santé est encore fragile. Ta famille a été prise dans un accident de voiture. Nous sommes dans l'une des hôpitaux Nishikino. »

Honoka décida de s'allonger sur son dos due à une fatigue qu'elle ne compris pas pendant que Maki ajusta le sérum.

« - Dis Maki-chan, _commenta la rousse,_ pendant combiens de temps j'ai dormi ? Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. »

La jeune femme aux cheveux rouge détourna le regard, incapable de la regarder dans les yeux.

« - Maki-chan…

\- Ecoute Honoka, _l'infirmière expliqua._ Tu es resté dans le coma pendant deux ans.

\- Deux ans ? _Honoka ne pu y croire._ Et ma famille ? Ou sont-ils ? Ils doivent être hyper inquiets en ce moment. Il faut les appeler pour leur dire que je vais bien. »

Maki regarda son amie commencer à paniquer. Elle pris sa main et la serra fort. Elle devait lui dire. C'était son travail. Elle à accepter de supporter la charge de son plein gré.

« Honoka, _elle commença,_ la vérité est que l'accident à été plus grave qu'on ne le pensait. _Maki mordu sa lèvre inférieure et regarda en bas,_ quand les secours on été arrivé, il était déjà trop tard. Nous n'avons pu sauver qu'une seule personne. Je suis désolé Honoka, mais tu es la seule survivante. Tes parents et Yukiho ont péri dans l'accident. »

La fille aux cheveux roux resta sans voix. Une seule larme coula sur sa joue.

« - Je… vois… et comment va les anciens membres de µ's ?

\- Nozomi et Eli ont commencé à habiter ensemble et ont fondé leur propre compagnie. Kotori est devenue une styliste professionnel. Umi hérita de leur dojo familial et leur mariage eu lie il y a six mois. Rin, devenue coach d'une équipe de football, s'est marié avec Hanayo peu de temps après. Quand à Nico-chan, elle est devenue idole professionnelle et m'a demandé en mariage la semaine dernière. Je n'ai pas encore donné de réponse firme jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Je vois… Merci, Maki-chan ! _Honoka força un sourire._ Je suis contente que vous alliez toutes très bien ! »

Après cela, le téléphone portable de la jeune infirmière sonna et elle eu à partir.

« - Je suis désolé mais je dois aller quelque part.

\- Ce n'est rien ! _Honoka souri, essayant de cacher sa tristesse pour l'instant,_ tu peu y aller.

\- Très bien… Je te rêverais ce soir pour le test final. Reposes-toi en attendant. »

Et avec cela, Maki s'en alla. Après avoir conté jusqu'à 20 afin d'être sure que Maki était assez loin, Honoka ne pu plus contrôler ses émotions. Elle fondu en larme, pensant à la perte de sa famille.

« J'ai tout perdu… Il n'en reste plus rien de moi. Même en étant vivante, je suis quand même morte. Ma tombe sera ma tombe, mais mon cœur est ma seconde tombe. »

[-x-x-x-]

 **A/N :**

 **Ceci est juste un essai ! J'ai pu constater que mon français est devenu très faible et j'ai besoin de m'entrainer un peu plus.**

 **Au revoir !**


End file.
